


Closet Love

by circamoore



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor, Oblivious, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circamoore/pseuds/circamoore
Summary: Weiss has been behaving strangely since RWBY was reunited, Ruby and Jaune are puzzled. Implied whiterose.





	Closet Love

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't as finished as I would like, but I'm trying to clear the decks of my end v5 shorts before v6 starts and shakes it all up.

"I don't get it. She was so friendly at first, and next thing she was giving me hell over my hoodie"

"Maybe she is just really into clothes now. We spent hours getting sweaters she was happy with, then she took mine for herself when I'd only worn it once"

"So now you don't have one"

"Well, she gave me hers. I guess she just really liked the other one after all"

"How does someone get to be that emotional about clothes?"

"She did lose all her luggage in the crash"

Watching them, Nora giggled  
"And people call me special! Wrong kind of closet, guys".

~o~

Two days earlier.

Ruby's scroll beeped softly. In her position snuggled close beside her partner Weiss couldn't help smiling with satisfaction, a nice discreet alert tone, just like she had suggested. She wasn't nearly so happy about what came next.

Ruby paused the movie before starting to talk, another small training victory.  
"Sorry. I have to go. Yang has found this arcade with a whole heap of classic games... she really wants to show me" she hesitated. "I think... she really needs some sister time" She sounded apologetic.

Weiss frowned slightly. Had she really been so clingy that Ruby was worried about her reaction to a few hours apart?  
"Of course. It's fine, we had the whole afternoon. The movie is nearly finished anyway"

They stood up and Ruby smiled nervously.

Weiss managed a smile in response.  
"Really! Go have sister time."

"Thanks! You can totally finish it, don't worry about me. Nora totally spoiled me on the ending, anyway. Bye!" She dashed out of the room.

Weiss flopped back onto the sofa with an uncharacteristic lack of grace. With a sigh she picked up the remote. Watching by herself wasn't the same, but she did hate leaving things unfinished.

"Oh, by the way, our clothes are all in that closet"

She leapt up to see Ruby in the doorway.

"Uh, ok"

"Warm clothes from our journey. In case you are feeling cold." Misinterpreting Weiss's confused silence she hastily added "We had them all cleaned, so you don't have to worry, just grab whatever"

Cold. A perfectly obvious and acceptable reason for spending hours using your teammate as a body pillow.  
"Right! Thank you"

With a puff of rose petals Ruby was gone again.

Aura could provide a level of protection from the cold, but it wasn't quite the same as the real toasty warmth you could get with with good insulation or an external heat source. It wasn't even particularly cool, certainly not by Atlas standards, but sitting still in the evening after a long eventful day, alone, maybe some warmth would be nice. She walked over to the closet and opened the doors, idly flipping though the hanging garments.

She stopped. It seemed a bit large, but surely something so childish and whimsical could only belong to one person. She smiled as she pulled it off the hangar.

As the credits rolled she curled up a little tighter inside the oversize hoodie, loosing a happy sigh. It really was delightful, like a big warm hug.

"Wow, you really like Jaune's hoodie" Nora landed on the sofa beside her, oblivious to the other girl stiffening in shock.  
"Jaune!?"

"Yeah. Who did you think it belonged to?"

Weiss cursed her outburst.  
"I didn't! I mean, that's not important"

"Hey, I know this movie." She leaned over to whisper conspiratorially "Don't tell Ruby you've watched it. She hates it. She got totally weird when I was telling her about it last week"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea after seeing some whiteknight fanart of Weiss in Jaune's hoodie.


End file.
